


В зеркале я вижу тебя

by kotokoshka



Series: Heartattack [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Между ними чертово расстояние. Эль-Мадригал и Боллар-Делелис. Вильярреаль и Ланс. Испания и Франция. Черышев и Невилл. Или зарисовка о том, как два человека могут одинаково сходить друг без друга с ума.





	В зеркале я вижу тебя

Денис смотрит на себя в зеркало и не видит ничего, кроме чужого лица. Лица, которое он знает просто до мельчайших черточек, а поперечная морщина меж бровей словно делит его жизнь на  _«до»_ и  _«после»_. Как будто до Гари ничего не было, а после него все закончилось, и он, Денис, завис где-то посередине, переломанный на две неравные части.  
  
В зеркале — Гари. Смотрит так пристально, что впору отвернуться, уйти, но это выше всяких сил. Его взгляд держит, примагничивает, не отпускает, как и сам Невилл не выходит у Дениса из головы. Да что там из головы… Человек на восемьдесят процентов состоит из воды, а Денис на эти самые проценты заполнен Гари. Гари в его руках, в пальцах ног, в волосах, он весь буквально пропитан им, дышит, живет, передвигается, пинает мяч, держа в себе другого человека. Это невыносимо, от этого болит голова и каждый вечер, после особенно интенсивных тренировок, ноет почему-то левая нога. Каждую ночь Денис засыпает с мыслью о том, что завтра утром он проснется, избавившимся от этих сдавливающих сердце оков. Но приходит утро, и ничего не меняется. Наоборот, прогрессирует, и даже врач, который с таким упорством спешит поставить Черышева на ноги, задает вопросы, которые Черышеву кажутся неуместными:  
  
_«Денис, как твое здоровье?»._  
  
Гари отвечает, что вчера болело колено, а Денис улыбается и говорит, что все хорошо.  
  
_«Я назначил тебе процедуры на час дня, ты сможешь подъехать?»._  
  
Денис согласно кивает, а Гари начинает жаловаться, что у него тренировка со сборной, и Ходжсон настоятельно требовал присутствия.  
  
_«Шов не болит после операции?»_  
  
Черышев задирает шорты, показывая медленно заживающий шрам, а Гари снова жалуется на колено.  
  
_«Денис, тебе точно не нужна беседа с психологом?»_  
  
Денис удивленно вскидывает брови, а Гари… Гари лечит душу виски, он считает, что это лучше любой беседы с «промывателем мозгов».  
  
Хочется разбить это чертово зеркало, но еще больше хочется к нему. Снова выслушивать, что «Рой достал, Рой ничего не понимает», «сборная, Скай, сборная, Эмма, дети, сборная», и так по кругу. Смотреть на его лицо — злое, недовольное, возмущенное, обиженное, лицо с огромным количеством эмоций, сменяющих друг друга как калейдоскоп. Хочется до рези в глазах изучать морщины возле глаз, держать за руку этого упрямого дурака, чтобы заставить его снова улыбаться. По-настоящему, искренне, а не так натянуто, как последние пару месяцев.  
  
Но между ними чертово расстояние. Эль-Мадригал и Боллар-Делелис. Вильярреаль и Ланс. Испания и Франция. Черышев и Невилл. Денис и Гари. Манкунианский придурок и русский осел.  _«У меня теперь есть смысл»_  и  _«Я заново учусь дышать»_.  
  
Это все расстояние. Поэтому Денис может только стоять в туалете своего старого  _нового_ стадиона, вглядываться в свое отражение и видеть там Гари. Думая о том, что Гари сейчас тоже…  
  
…Смотрит в зеркало, рассматривая там чужие черты. Лицо Дениса улыбчивое, такое счастливое, что Гари рассеянно трет правую сторону груди, путаясь, где же находится сердце. Он вглядывается в знакомые серьезные глаза, ища в них хоть малейший намек на то, что Денис тоже думает о нем. Даже сегодня, ставя подпись на новом —  _очередном_ — контракте, думает, не забывает ни на секунду, как сам Гари четыре дня назад не мог перестать искать глазами Дениса на поле. Как не мог включиться в игру с Россией, еле понимая — какого черта он не видит на поле восемнадцатый номер? Даже когда сравняли счет, Гари с огромным трудом осознавал происходящее, даже не смог после игры пожать руку Слуц-ко-му, боясь, что тот увидит в его лице черты Дениса. Не смог, практически убежал в подтрибунку, желая закрыться на все замки, перестать сходить с ума, искать в каждом встречном проклятые  _один_ и  _восемь_ , спрятаться за дверями номера в отеле, набрать заветный номер, услышать голос. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы на короткое мгновение быть ближе. Сократить это чертово расстояние.  
  
Его достало смотреть на самого себя и видеть там Черышева — не видеть собственных глаз, губ, даже чертовых ушей, так достало, что… он готов провести перед зеркалом целый день, жадно всматриваясь в отражение. Вспоминая. Переживая заново практически все — последние игры, выражение лица Лима, сидящего в своем неизменном кресле, заплаканные глаза Эммы, самолет, почему-то ставший чужим Олд Траффорд и очередное поражение Манчестера, звонок Каррагера и его глупые попытки убедить Гари вернуться, разговор с Чери и свой сжатый до боли кулак, травма Дениса и расколотый пульт от телевизора. Начало Евро, самолет до Парижа, первый матч. Звонок Эда, свое согласие и сегодняшняя крошечная заметка в Daily Mail…  
  
И зеркало — как единственная возможность увидеть его лицо.  
  
Гари сжимает в руке телефон, который мгновенно нагревается. Сжимает так, что вот-вот раздавит его к чертям. Он знает, понимает, что сейчас Денису не до него, что в первую очередь — контракт, новая  _старая_ команда, а потом уже — все остальное. Он, Гари Невилл — это все остальное.  
  
И пусть Гари все время его чувствует, словно никакого расстояния и в помине нет. Чувствует его руки, губы, тепло, дыхание, даже голос слышит, без всякого телефона — пусть. Они настолько вросли друг в друга, что… Нет, это Гари врос, впитал Дениса целиком и полностью, задвинул свое эго куда подальше, ведь главное — чтобы Чери позволял. Позволял хотя бы думать, вспоминать, позволял свой голос слышать — но этого мало.  
  
Гари смотрит на _не свое_  отражение и хочет взять билет до Вильярреаля, напялить очки на пол-лица и улететь из Франции, послав к чертовой матери все. Хочет, но нашивка с гербом страны оттягивает левую сторону груди — как раз там, где сердце. Поэтому он сжимает зубы и утыкается лбом в зеркало, в ледяное стекло, которое красноречиво говорит, что  _он_ здесь, а  _он_ — все еще там.  
  
Гари снимает блокировку с телефона и печатает текст, не понимая, что он хочет сказать, ничего не понимая, сходя с ума только лишь от одной мысли, что Денис сейчас получит это чертово сообщение и вспомнит о нем, подумает, ответит…  
  
_«Я вижу в зеркале тебя»_ , — пишет Гари.  
  
_«В зеркале я вижу тебя»_ , — в ту же самую секунду набирает Денис.


End file.
